Célébrations
by Pydena
Summary: Ah, les célébrations ! Fêtes d'anniversaires, mariages, baptèmes, pensaisons de crémaillères... L'alcool coule à flots et des couples se forment ! Recueil d'OS se suivant plus ou moins. Plusieurs parings.


_Célébrations_

1 : Fête d'anniversaire d'Harry.

Paring : SB/SS

_Disclamer : _Bla bla bla... Rien à moi... Bla bla bla... Tout à Rowling... Bla bla bla... me fait pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

_Note 1 :_ "Célébrations" est un recueil d'OS se suivant tous plus ou moins racontant la formation de couples dans différentes fêtes organisées pour différentes occasions.

_Note 2 : _Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ceci est un Sirius/Severus autrement dit une histoire d'amour et de sexe entre messieurs consentants donc :

1 Ceux que ça dérange peuvent et doivent s'en aller.

2 Sirius et Severus sont toujours là, vivants en chair et en os. (Je me vois difficilement faire un lemon avec des fantômes. Quoique...) Et Albus non plus n'est pas mort (je précise parce que j'y fais une allusion.)

Ce soir là était un soir comme tout les autres. Enfin, presque.

Car ce soir, on fêtait les 19 ans d'Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui avait débarassé le monde de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-mais-maintenant-on-le-fait-parce qu'il-est-mort. Voldemort, quoi.

Mais Voldemort n'était pas la principale occupation des sorciers et des sorcières qui était en train de faire la fête chez le-dit Survivant. Il était même le cadet de leurs soucis. La plupart avait d'autres choses à faire, comme boire le plus possible d'alcool.

Bien sûr, certains n'étaient pas d'accord.

" Oh aller Hermione, pour une fois qu'on peut se bourrer la gueule !

- Ron, à chaque anniversaire tu fini ivre mort.

- Mais toi jamais !

- Il faut bien quelqu'un de mature ici.

- Mais là t'est pas mature, t'est coincée.

- C'est ça. On en reparlera demain quand tu vas râler que tu as mal à la tête et que tu ne boira plus jamais une goutte d'alcool.

- Oh franchement t'est pas marrante. Prend exemple sur Sirius !

- Tu n'as pas pire encore comme exemple ? " répliqua Hermione excédée.

Il faut dire que Sirius Black, 41 ans -mais toujours aussi sexy bien sûr- commençait fort. Très fort. Au point que Remus était déjà en train de l'engueuler :

" Sirius Black, pour une fois dans ta vie, ne peux-tu pas finir la soirée à peu près sobre ? "

Sirius répliqua avec un grand sourire

" Ben non, où serait l'intéret ? Si il y a de l'alcool, c'est justement pour qu'on le boive ! "

Ce à quoi Remus répondit :

" Je te signale que l'alcool est à consommer avec mo-dé-ra-tion ! Fais attention, un jour tu vas faire un acte regrettable sous l'influence de l'alcool !

- Mais naan tu sais bien que je tiens l'alcool mieux que personne !

- Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis un hypogriffe !

- Cite-moi une seule fois ou j'ai fais quelque chose de stupide parce que j'avais trop bu !

- En sixième année, quand tu as commencé à faire un strip-tease au beau milieu de la salle commune.

- Mais, c'était pas si terrible !

- Pas si terrible ? Mais tu plaisante ! Dois-je te rappeler que McGonagall est arrivé juste au moment ou tu enlevais ton pantalon et que quand tu l'as vue tu as crié : " Oh Minerva, viens te joindre à moi ma chérie ! "

- Heu...Ah bon ?

- Oh oui ! Tout ça pour te dire que un jour, tu vas faire quelque chose que tu vas vraiment regretter !

- Comme quoi ?

- J'en sais rien ! Coucher avec n'importe qui !

- Tu parle d'expérience Moony ? "

Remus devient rouge pivoine

" Ben...Comment dire...C'est comme ça que moi et Tonks...Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? "

Sirius éclata de rire.

" Oui j'ai compris. Mais t'en fait pas va, je suis un grand garçon, je sais ce que je fait.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais après, ne viens pas te plaindre.

- OK Moony ! "

Et il continua à boire comme un homme qui à passé un an dans le désert.

Pendant ce temps...

" Severus enfin, arrêter de boire ! Vous allez finir complètement saoul !" s'exclama Minerva McGonagall

Severus Snape l'ignora complètement et se reservit un autre Whisky pur feu.

" Je ne comprend pas votre attitude, reprit Minerva, à chaque fête vous finissez saoul !

- Oui Minerva, parce que MOI je ne veux jamais venir à ces fêtes stupides et que à chaque fois vous m'obligez à venir, vous et Albus ! Franchement, Minerva, l'anniversaire à Potter !

- Bien sûr que l'on vous oblige à venir ! répondit Minerva Sinon vous ne bougeriez pas de votre cachot. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous de vous isoler comme ça ! Ni de boire autant !

- Excusez-moi Minerva, je pense être assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même !"

Sur ce, Severus lui tourna le dos et continua à boire.

" Un jour, tout cela va très mal se terminer." soupira Minerva.

Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

" Snape ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici !

- Black ! Je suis _tellement _content de te voir ! Mais sache que si j'avais pu éviter de venir ici, je l'aurait fait !

- Et t'aurait bien fait, ça m'aurait évité de voir ta face de con graisseux !

- Je t'emmerde !

- Ah ça, pour m'emmerder tu m'emmerde Snape. Rien que le fait que tu existe m'emmerde !

- Et moi donc, si tu savais !

- Passe moi l'alcool.

- S'il te plaît.

- De rien. Passe moi la bouteille.

- Non, pas avant que tu fasse preuve de politesse.

- Et pourquoi je ferait preuve de politesse envers TOI ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de t'emmerder. Et accesoirement, tu n'auras pas la bouteille si je te la passe pas.

- T'est un beau salop Snape.

- Je sais merci.

Malheureusement, l'alcool était tout sur la même table. Donc vu que ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée à s'ennivrer, il durent rester à proximité. L'alcool aidant, ils...sympatisèrent disons.

A 1 heure du matin :

" Black, je crois qu'on est bourré...hips !

- Ah ben c'est caal ! Heu non clool !

- C'est cool je...hips...crois.

- Vi c ça cooloo !

A 3 heures du matin :

"... Et donc Voldy il a dit : "Je me fout de ce que tu fais de tes fesses mais si tu pouvais éviter de baiser Lucius dans mon QG, ça me plairait mieux. Essuie ton persme en partant !" racontait Severus mort de rire et ivre mort.

" Mouahaha ! Mais c'est quoi du Persme ??"

Inutile de préciser que Sirius Black était sérieusement torché lui aussi.

- Ouai et donc moi je lui dit "Oui Seigneur, sauf que c'est pas du persme mais du...euh comment on dit déjà ?

- J'crois que c'est smerpe. Euh non merspe. Aah , j'sais pu...

- Ah oué c'est du sperme !

- Vi, vala c'est ça ! Tiens en parlant de sperme, j'savais pas que t'étais gay !

- Oué et alors ça te dérange...Hips !

- Ben non parce que moi aussi j'suis gay !

- Oué ! t'est comme moi !

- Dis, tu veux pas coucher avec moi ?

- Ben pourquoi ?" demanda Severus intrigué.

" Ben j'suis en manque j'ai pas de mec...Ouinnnnnnn ma vie elle est pourrie en fait !

- OK, je veux bien coucher... Hips ! Avec toi ! De toute façons moi aussi je suis en manque !

- Ouai viens on y a !"

Et Sirius se releva en tibutant.

" Heu on va où ?" demanda Severus

" Ben dans une chambre d'amis, j'le sent pas là le transplannage.

- Ouai OK !"

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'amis la plus proche.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sirius poussa Severus sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Une fois qu'il cessèrent de s'embrasser pour cause de manque d'air Sirius alla faire un sucon dans le cou de Severus qui c'était mis à gémir.

Sirius continua à descendre en arrachant la chemise du maître des potions. Il se mit à torturer un des tétons de Severus qui gémit de plus belle en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius.

Sirius délaissa le téton pour descendre encore plus bas, sur le ventre blanc et plat pour glisser sa langue dans le nombril de Severus qui hurla de plaisir.

Sirius s'apprêtait à retirer le pantalon de Severus lorsque celui-ci, d'un coup d'épaule le fit basculer dessous-lui.

Il fit voler le T-shirt de Sirius pour luirendre au centuple les tortures précédentes. Ce fut au tour de l'ex-prisonnier de soupirer de plaisir.

Celui repris pourtant rapidement le dessus et retira enfin le pantalon de Severus, bientôt suivi de son boxer.

Il passa son doigt sur lesexe de Severus qui étouffa son hurlement dans l'oreiller. Sirius continua en souriant jusqu'au moment ou Severus, n'en pouvant plus, s'exclama :

" Sirius !

- Quoi ? fit celui-ci en souriant angéliquement, mais avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

- Sirius ! S'il te plaît...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Prend-là ! "

Et Sirus accéda à sa demande et prit le sexe dans sa main.

Severus se mit à se tordre sous les caresses expertes de son presque-amant. Il prévient :

" Non, Sirius,je...je vais bientôt... "

Sirius arrêta aussitôt. Il reçut un gémissement de frustration aussitôt remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il enfonça deux doigts en Severus.

Il commença des mouvements en ciseaux. Puis, lorsqu'il juga Severus prêt, il lubrifia son sexe et commença à s'enfoncer en lui.

Il s'arrêta pour que Severus puisse s'habituer à lui. Il devait s'empêcher de donner des coups de reins tellement Severus lui paraissait étroit. Aussi, lorsque celui-ci commença à bouger des hanches, il se lâcha complètement.

Il frappa la prostate de Severus qui se mit à hurler :

"Oh oui ! Sirius... OUI !!

- SEVERUS !!

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.

Sirius s'effondra sur Severus qui le serra dans ces bras.

Ils s'endormirent du sommeil des amants, un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin...

Severus se réveilla avec regret. Il était bien là, dans ce lit chaud et douillet avec deux bras autours de son ventre, un torse contre son dos et deux jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Il referma les yeux. Pour les rouvrir quinze secondes plus tard.

QUOI !!

Il y avait un homme dans son lit.

Severus tenta de se rappeler la soirée malgré son cerveau qui avait décider de danser la samba.

Il arrivait...Il buvait...Il se disputait avec Minerva...Il buvait...Il rencontrait Black...Il buvait...Il buvait encore...Il plaisantait avec Black, bourré lui aussi...Et là...

Severus ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant...

Il se retourna lentement en priant Merlin pour que Black ne soit pas là.

Black était là.

Maudit Merlin.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !! "

Siuis dormait comme un bébé. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement, il sursauta;

" Hien, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! "

Ah. Ce n'était que Snape. Il se relaissa tomber. Il avait un de ces mal de crâne !

Une seconde... Snape ? Dans son lit ?

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUT LA ?

- Je te signalerai que tu es là aussi.

- ET POURQUOI JE SUIS NU ? "

- Réfléchit deux secondes. Je suis nu, tu es nu, on est dans le même lit. C'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire ensemble ? lança Snape d'un ton ironique.

- C'est pas vrai... dit moi que c'est pas vrai... Pitié, c'est pas vrai !

- Je te dirait bien qu'on a passé la nuit à jouer aux échecs mais il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence. On a couché ensemble.

Il avait lancer tout ça d'un ton très calme.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN POURQUOI MOI ?? hurla Sirius.

- C'est bon, arrête de hurler j'ai mal au crâne.

- Mais merde, comment tu fait pour rester aussi calme ? BORDEL, SNAPE, ON A COUCHE ENSEMBLE !!

- Oui, merci j'avais saisi Black. Mais cette erreur ne se reproduira plus.

- Et comment ! "

Sur ce Sirius se leva et commença à s'habiller. Une fois terminé, Il se leva et partit.

" Je ne boirait plus une goutte d'alcool. C'est Minerva qui va être contente. "

Sur ce, Severus se leva aussi et commença à chercher si cet incapable de Potter avait de la potion anti gueule de bois.

" REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMUS AIDE-MOI !! "

Remus en avait marre. Il le savait pourtant, il avait prévenu Sirius mais non, celui ne l'avait pas écouté bien sûr. Il ne l'écoutait jamais, et maintenant, Sirius avait ENCORE fait une connerie. Il ne savait pas quoi mais assurément il allait le savoir bientôt.

" Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Remus, je vais me suicider.

- Mais non, quoi que tu es fait, ça ne dois pas être si terrible.

- Remus, j'ai couché avec Snape ! "

Ah. Effectivement.

" QUOI ?! "

- J'ai couché avec Snape ! répata Sirius désepéré.

- Tu...Tu as... MOUAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! "

-Remus arrête de rire ! C'est tout sauf drôle ! "

Et Sirius se mit à bouder.

Il n'était pas venu pour que Moony se foute de se gueule ! Il était à deux doigts du suicide et tout ce que Remus trouvait à faire, c'est se tordre de rire !

Remus réussit enfin à se calmer. Non mais vraiment, Snape et Sirius, couchant ensemble !

Il aurait bien voulu être là pour voir leur réaction au réveil !

" Et tu veux savoir le pire ? Lança Sirius.

- Vas-y, tant qu'on y est...

- Le pire, c'est que c'était la meilleure expérience sexuelle de toute ma vie ! "

Remus explosa de rire.

" Maudit Black, madit alccol maudit Potter aussi, quel besoin avait-il d'être né maintenent ? râlait Severus. Quel besoin avait-il de naître tout court. " ajouta-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier Black ! Pourtant, il avait eu des tas d'expériences sexuelles satisfaisante mais là...Là...

Severus soupira. Black était extrêmement doué. Il avait de l'expérience et ça se voyait. Severus sentit un étrange sentiment lui serrer le coeur en pensant ça. Comme de la...jalousie !

Bon dieu, il allait pas être jaloux des aventures de Black !

Il s'en foutait !

Il était pas amoureux !

Severus se figea. Merde.

" QUOI ?!

- Je pense que tu es amoureux !

-Tu es fou Moony ! Malade ! "

Sirius Black hurlait comme un dément.

" Non, je vais très bien et je suis très sérieux.

Sirius, ça fait trois jours que tu me parle de ça !

- C'est parce que ça m'a traumatisé ! J'ai couché avec Snape !

- Tu n'arrête pas de ma dire à quel point c'était génial Sirius ! Tu ne me paraît pas traumatisé !

- ... Je suis dans la merde hein ?

- Oui. Des fois je me demande comment tu fait pour te mettre dans ces situations.

- Remus...Tue-moi.

- Mais nan ! s'exclama Remus qui s'amusait définitivement beaucoup.

Toc toc toc.

Eh merde ! Il ne voulait voir personne ! Depuis que Sirius avait parlé avec Remus, il s'était barricadé chez lui et ne voulait voir personne.

Il se leva quand même et ouvrit la porte. Qu'il referma aussitôt.

" Black ! Si tu n'ouvre pas la porte, je la fait exploser !

- Non ! Vas-t'en ! "

BOUM !!

" Eh ma porte !

- Je t'avait prévenu !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout là d'abord ? Dégage !

- Non, il faut qu'on parle. "

Oh oh. Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.

" Non, je veux pas !

- Black, arrête de faire le gamin.

- Non mais là faut que j'y aille, avec Remus on avait prévu d'aller voir un match de Quidditch, tu sais les Loups d'argents contre les Dignes dragons d'ailleurs tu préfères quel équipe toi moi les Loups mais Remus lui c'est les Dragons...

-Sirius...

-Non parce que les Loups ils ont un meilleur attrapeur après je vais manger un peu t'a pas faim parce moi si je mangerai bien une pizza je vais proposer ça Remus et puis...

- Sirius je t'aime.

- Moi je préfère la pizza au fromage qu'aux anchois et... QUOI ??

- T'as bien entendu.

- Mais... Comment... Pourquoi...

- Oui moi aussi je me pose la question pourquoi j'aime un crétin tel que toi mais y parait qu'on choisit pas ses amours !

- Ah...Euh...

- Bon je te l'ai dit et je m'en vais. "

Severus commença à partir mais Sirius le rattrapa et lui roula une pelle magistrale.

" Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Merci j'avais compris.

- Viens. "

Et Sirius tira Severus vers sa chambre.

Voilà ! Premier Lemon ! Alors verdict ?

D'autres OS devraient suivre. Vous en voulez ?

A+ !

Pydena.


End file.
